Recently, various types of bicycle trailers or strollers have been developed, the focus being generally directed to improve the attachment means to the bicycle or the way the trailer may be collapsed. However, because such trailers are mainly used for carrying small children, sometimes for long rides, a good suspension could be very advantageous for reducing the negative effects of vibration. In general, prior art bicycle trailers are not provide with an appropriate and effective suspension system.
The Applicant has already developed a bicycle trailer provided with a suspension system associated with each wheel. This suspension system was comprising a shock absorber bar disposed along a corresponding upright back frame member of the trailer and having an upper end secured to that upright back frame member. The suspension system was further comprising a pivot bar disposed below the lower side frame member of the trailer and having a front end secured to that side frame member and a rear end connected to the other end of the absorber bar. A wheel was operatively mounted along that pivot bar. Although this suspension system was providing a certain suspension to the trailer, it proved to be unsatisfactory on an economical point of view and also on a functional point of view.
Therefore, it is believed that there is presently a need for a good, effective and robust suspension system for those light bicycle trailers.